


Concerning Hobbits

by Nevanna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Height Differences, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Just some banter about Middle Earth on the streets of National City.





	Concerning Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).



> One can assume that this ficlet takes place sometime in the first three seasons. I wrote it in response to a request from [this list of prompts](https://forest-of-stories.tumblr.com/post/184652213978/fictional-kiss-prompts).

After Tolkien Trivia Night wraps up, Winn bumps his shoulder against James’ on their way out of the bar. “You know, Ms. Grant used to call me a hobbit. I took it as a compliment.”

“If you’re a hobbit, what does that make me?” James asks. “Probably not a dwarf.”

Winn pulls back a little bit to look him up and down. “I’d say, you make a pretty spectacular human.”

James sometimes thinks about what his life would be like if he _weren’t_ human. It’s hard to hang out with Kryptonians and _not_ wonder about that, but he can usually make himself stop wondering as soon as Winn lifts his head for a kiss. Later that night, when James leans down to meet that warm, eager mouth with his own, he’s pretty happy with his life just as it is.


End file.
